civex_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Cortwade
About Cortwade Cortwade is a player within the server of CivEx. He commonly posts memes and enjoys progressive discussion. Amoung his many hobbies are building and music. As of May 3, 2018, he has not publicly joined any nations, but has hinted at a project known as "Astoria." Cortwade, in addition, has played on many civ servers other than CivEx, beginning his career with civ-servers with the late CivCraft 3.0 in September of 2016. While some consider him to be a newfriend due to his overall lack-of-knowledge when it comes to PvP plugins and potions, many consider him a competent and good builder, and throughout the servers he's been in, his construction companies have always been popular. Cortwade very rarely dabbles in politics. He'd much prefer to build rather than be a diplomat. However, should something come up that threatens his way of life, Cortwade is not scared to run for public office to protect it. In addition, he's not scared to become a politician as long as it doesn't interfere with his buildings. Due to this, Cortwade very rarely gets into very high-level government positions, prefering instead to be a low-level politician or just a normal citizen. He is optimistic for CivEx 4.0, after the failure of 3.0. He feels the new staff is competent and ready to make the server one that will be fun for the masses. What holds in store for him, Cortwade only imagines. CivEx 3.0 Cortwade began his CivEx career long before it launched. He was quickly recruited into Victoria by bbgun, due to the style of the nation. He never got very high up in the ranks prior to launch. He did dabble in politics, however, while he was in the nation. He created the "Republitarian Party," a centrist party who's goals included furthering Victorian industry and culture, as well as maintaining peaceful relations and alliances with other nations. The party never grew, however, and was dissolved a few weeks after its creation. After it fell apart, Cortwade joined Sirboss' small, but influential, Styrke Party, as it fit him quite well. After the server launched, Victoria was in dissarray. Cortwade was one of the few people who was able to see through the madness and was able to plan out Victoria's layout, and was the one who introduced the idea of districts. Cortwade, in addition, was also able to create a few small homes for newfriends that joined, and was one of the most active people. However, due to the scarcity of clay, one of Cortwade's key building blocks, his constructions never reached what he wanted them to become. As a result, only 3 of the small homes were built, comprising one city block. Meanwhile, Bossnia, one of the districts proposed by Cortwade and governed by Sirboss, was building a large tower. Cortwade helped build its avenues, but shortly after the tower was completed, the server came to an abrupt close. Victoria was dissolved, and Cortwade fled to the server of TheRealmsMC CivEx 4.0 Not much is known about Cortwade's plans for CivEx 4.0. It is known from subreddit postings (reddit.com/r/CivEx) that he has a project, posting a video composed of an excerpt from an avengers movie with dialogue leading a leader of an unknown group to recruit a person. At the end of the video, the statement "Join Us. Make Us Strong," appears, with a list of people to DM if interested, Cortwade being one of them. This leads suspicion that Cortwade is beginning either a group or nation for the upcoming version, but only time will tell. Cortwade Engineering Incorporated Throughout various servers and iterations, Cortwade has always had a construction company. The name of this company has varied, but has always remained true to building nonetheless. It is suspected Cortwade will bring his company back for 4.0, and begin building once more. Category:Players Category:Groups